House of surprises
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Poppy comes to anubis house at breakfast with news for Jerome. The house is surprised. Story better than summary. Now a series of drabbles centered around Jerome mostly humor but some more angsty
1. Poppy

**aboHouse of surprises **

Jerome was biting into a piece of toast when she came up behind him "Hey Gerbil"

Mara looked up from her own breakfast to smile at the younger Clarke.

"Morning, loser, to what to I owe the…pleasure" Jerome replied, looking up at Poppy who smiled at him "I just got off the phone with Mum" Jerome scowled and the Scooby gang looked curiously at him "And she says she'll come to my recital this weekend!" Poppy was brimming with excitement and Jerome turned to face her looking dead in her eyes

"Poppy, you should know not to get your hopes up for things like this" Now everyone was listening as Poppy bowed her head slightly "Promises to her are worth as much as we are. Nothing"

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed

"It's true" Jerome said, his eyes never leaving his sisters' watery gaze.

"I know, it's just that she really sounded like she meant it" Jerome hugged her and she clung to him "Hey, you never know, maybe she did" he replied with a smirk

"Maybe" Poppy sighed "Oh well, at least you'll be there" It sounded uncertain

"Of course, loser, wouldn't miss it" Jerome replied and kissed Poppy softly on the forehead

"Thanks" she smiled and left. Jerome went back to eating his toast while everyone gaped at him "What?" he asked

"Who knew you could be such a nice big brother" Patricia teased and Jerome mocked shock

"Me? How could I NOT be a good big brother, I'm such a nice person" At this everyone snorted but Mara who smiled

"He's actually a very deep person" she quoted much to Mick's dismay and Jerome smirked back

"I'm just amazing" he stated smugly and easily caught the bagel aimed at his face "Thanks Trixie" with that he left. Mara and Mick left next, going together to school.

It was silent before "I wonder what's up with Jerome's Mum" Patricia broke the silence and everyone turned to Alfie who shrugged

"It's kind of a taboo subject, y'know his parents and all that. I wish he'd tell me more, from the way they're acting I'm pretty sure he's opened up to Mara, even if it's just a little bit"

"Oh well, let's not worry about that now. We've got a riddle to figure out" Nina pushed on and Jerome was forgotten.

_**Line Break**_

Their Mom didn't come to the recital but that's Ok, because Poppy knew that Jerome would always come, and maybe one day their Mom would come with him and they could play family for a while.


	2. Self destruction

**Self-destruction**

**AN ****spoiler for those who aren't in America or so****mething or watching them online, this takes place after the whole Joy and Mara thing.**

Everyone was around the table, besides Joy who was sulking in her room and Nina who was still missing, when Amber spoke up over everyone's conversations "That was so wrong what Joy did to you, Mara" she scowled.

"I get wanting something to just be yours, but Mara's always been the journalist and you can't always get what you want" Alfie agreed immediately

"Why would she do that to you, of all people, I mean you're like the only person who's still nice to her after the things she posted about Nina?" Amber continued to Mara, Patricia and Fabien were extremely quiet and Fabien looked suddenly depressed at the mention of Nina's name. Mara stuttered for an answer to just end the "I hate Joy" conversation but Jerome spoke first "That's exactly why she picked Mara" he stated as if it were obvious

"What do you mean, slimeball?" Patricia sneered and Eddie looked offended"You call someone else slimeball?")

"She's self-destructing" Jerome explained then sighed when he saw no one was getting it "She probably feels pretty alone, I mean, she left for a year and now she's completely out of the loop, I mean suddenly Fabien is making goo-goo eyes at Nina instead of her and even Trixie spends more time with Nina and the others. So she probably thinks that Mara will do the same eventually so she pushes her away"

"And how do you know this, Jerry?" Eddie asked

"I said probably, American No2 and besides, I did basically the same thing with Alfie last year when he ditched me for the Scooby gang"

"I didn't ditch you!" Alfie defended

"No, I guess not, but it's pretty hard not to see it that way when your best mate is suddenly not hanging out with you and keeping secrets" Jerome shrugged, biting into an apple

"So you sabotaged his journalism?" Eddie raised a brow, wanting to know what could possibly break up Lewis and Clarke

"No" Jerome chuckled "I treated him like a dog" turning to Alfie he raised a questioning brow "Why did you put up with that for so long?"

"'Cus nothing breaks up Lewis and Clarke" Alfie grinned and fist bumped Jerome

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for being such an ass" Jerome smiled and Mara hit him lightly on the arm looking scandalized "Jerome!"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you've never cursed" Jerome said, obviously unimpressed

"No, I have not" Mara folded her arms defiantly

Jerome (along with everyone else) stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing "You know I'm not even surprised" he just laughed more when Mara tried hitting him again.

He also took her bagel and held it above his head "Punishment for violence" he explained with a grin while Mara jumped to reach it"Poppy's right you are too tall! and Alfie mouthed at the others "We love Mara Land" pointing at Jerome who then bent over so he was at eye level with Mara, "okay fine" he conceded, giving Mara back the bagel. She opened her mouth and angrily bit into it while Jerome chuckled, biting into his apple again and the two left for school, bickering over everything and nothing.

"Soooooo" Alfie drew out the word, sharing a knowing look with Amber "All we need is to get Joy her own "Mara" and she'll stop being mean and jealous and start acting like a love sick puppy?"

"I'm sooooo on it" Amber grinned mischievously and the two let, discussing potential boyfriends for Joy.

"Are all you Englanders insane or..?" Eddie grinned and Patricia smiled fakely and strode away "Why don't you ask Harry Potter?" she called back

"What did I do this time?" Eddie groaned before following Patricia out.

Fabian dropped his head into his hands "Is everyone a couple?" he wondered aloud, wondering when the hell all that happened.


	3. House of videos I

**House of videos**

"Hey guys!" Alfie bellowed and blew his whistle sharply. All the students in the house of Anubis gathered round dutifully just in time to see Jerome, who had been standing next to Alfie angrily yank the whistle out of Alfie's hands and toss it deftly into the sink.

"Nice shot, Jerry!" exclaimed Eddie, ignoring Alfie's dismayed face.

"Why did you call us all in here anyway?" Patricia asked, never one to beat around the bush

"Well, we found some old videos…" Alfie started

"Of all of us, except the new American" Jerome continued

"And thought you'd all like to watch them!" they finished together.

"… You guys are just like the weasly twins!" Eddie exclaimed with a smile

"Fred!" Alfie called

"George!" Jerome exclaimed just after

"Whatever, let's just watch the videos shall we?" Joy intervened

"Should be interesting" Mara agreed with a grin

"I think it was Trudy taping them so they go back further than when you guys arrived" Jerome said, already up to fast forward the tv

"No way!" Mara exclaimed, snatching the remote off him "I want to see what you looked like when you came

"Fine" Jerome sighed, all he remembered from the first day was crying…

_The video started playing and a younger Trudy beamed in at the camera "The first member of Anubis house in two years is here today, he's just arrived!" Trudy looked incredibly excited and the housemates sans Eddie couldn't help but smile fondly. _

_Trudy placed the camera down so __that there was a perfect view of the doors opening to reveal a young boy with wild tufts of dirty blonde hair and wide, blue innocent eyes. He couldn't have been more than 5. _

"Aww" the girls of Anubis cooed though they were wondering why Jerome was there when he was so young.

"_Excuse me" the young Jerome spoke softly, barely daring to look up at Trudy with his confused eyes "Where am I?" _

Mara paused the tv to gape at Jerome who was now finding the floor very interesting.

"Wait, they didn't even tell you that they were leaving you there when they…"

"Left me here to rot? Nope they just packed my things and drove me here" Jerome spat bitterly

" Sorry, mate" Alfie smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way

"Don't worry about it, I came to terms with it years ago, my parents just don't love me, it's no big deal, I'm lucky they didn't dump me in an orphanage" Jerome replied in what he hoped was a reassuring way. It wasn't

"Jerome that's an awful thing to say!" Mara chastised

"Hey! I'm only telling you what my mum told me, the only reason that I'm not in an orphanage is that people had already found out that I was born and it would look bad if she just chucked me and Poppy away" Jerome defended and Mara felt it best to drop the subject and just hugged him and signalled for Joy, whose eyes had become suspiciously bright to press play on the video.

"_Why you're at Anubis house sweetheart" Trudy smiled though she sounded worried "are you Jerome Clarke?" she asked because surely this was just some child that had wandered away from his mother but a gut instinct told her this was him. Jerome nodded mutely "My Mum just drove me here and left" he explained and tried to smile "She's… she's not coming back is she?" his eyes brimmed with tears_

_Trudy engulfed him in a hug and Jerome looked panicked ad slightly awkward "Erm… what are you doing?" he asked _

"_Hugging you silly" Trudy smiled and released the boy who then cocked his head to the side in confusion "Hugging?" he asked "what's that?" _

That was it, all the Anubis girls were crying now, and Fabian looked really close. Alfie wrapped his arms around Jerome so now Mara and Alfie had him squished together.

"Okay this is getting way too depressing, I vote we skip forward" Jerome declared and everyone agreed

_Alfie arrived next he was about eleven and had a short afro on his head and a wide toothy grin on his face. His parents were discussing serious matters with Victor so Alfie approached Jerome who had come in to see who his new room-mate would be_

"_Hello" The young Jerome said. He smirked as he looked Alfie up and down "Nice hair" _

"_I could say the same!" Alfie exclaimed defensively, Jerome ran a hand through his hair, it was darker and shorter than when he was five but it was still pretty fluffy "touché" Jerome looked pleased with Alfie while Alfie looked slightly confused "What does touché mean?" he wondered_

"_Jerome Clarke" Jerome introduced, holding his hand out for Alfie to shake._

"The famous meeting of Lewis and Clarke!" exclaimed Fabian. Jerome and Alfie grinned

"_Alfie Lewis" Alfie grinned, shaking the hand offered to him "But you can call me the amazing Alfredo!" he finished with bravado that made Jerome chuckle _

"_We'll see" he replied and gestured for Alfie to follow him out of the frame of the camera "C'mon, we're sharing a room" _

"_Ah bless" Trudy commented from behind the camera and the scene cut._

"So, have I impressed you enough for you to call me the amazing Alfredo?" Alfie asked

"Hmmm" Jerome pondered "yes"

Alfie cheered

"But it's way too much of a mouthful, we'll stick with Alfie" Jerome finished and Alfie visibly deflated.

"Oh look it's Trixie!" Jerome pointed at the screen

_Patricia arrived with her mother alongside her, she looked about eleven too and didn't have the streaks in her hair yet, she looked like she didn't care at all, about anything._

"_Hey new kid!" Alfie greeted her happy and Jerome nodded as a greeting._

"_It's Patricia" she sneered_

"_What's Patricia" Alfie questioned with wide eyes, causing Jerome to roll his _

"_Jerome" He held out his hand and she just glared at it. Jerome dropped his hand but moved closer to her and whispered something that blew her eyes wide both Jerome and Alfie looked deadly serious and Jerome even looked a little scared._

"What did you say?" Joy exclaimed, pausing the video. Jerome grinned smugly and Patricia hit him upside the head

"That they used children for child labour here and beat us when we don't work fast enough" Jerome giggled

"I can't believe you believed that!" Eddie snorted

"HEY! I was young and naïve and you haven't seen his face yet" Patricia defended and they all pondered this, Alfie and Jerome's backs had been towards the camera the whole time. Joy unpaused it.

_Victor loomed behind them and barked "LEWIS, CLARKE I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO CLEAN THE TOILET WITH TOOTHBRUSHES!" Jerome and Alfie both jumped, looking terrified _

"_Yessir" they intoned and walked towards the camera where Jerome raised his head slightly and winked._

Everyone there gaped at the image on the screen (except Patricia, Alfie and Jerome of course) the entire left side of Jerome's face had a huge bruise on it.

"I walked into a door" Jerome explained easily before anyone had the chance to question him

"It was hysterical" Alfie laughed and Jerome thumped him on the head smiling fondly.

"I can't believe that the Jerome Clarke walked into a door" smirked a familiar someone at the doorway.

"Oh not you!" Jerome groaned putting his face in his hands

Mara on the other hand jumped up and hugged the new visitor.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**Part 1 of probably 3 **


	4. House of videos II

**House of videos **

**Part 2 **

_**Previously**_

_Everyone there gaped at the image on the screen (except Patricia, Alfie and Jerome of course) the entire left side of Jerome's face had a huge bruise on it._

_"I walked into a door" Jerome explained easily before anyone had the chance to question him_

_"It was hysterical" Alfie laughed and Jerome thumped him on the head smiling fondly._

_"I can't believe that the Jerome Clarke walked into a door" smirked a familiar someone at the doorway._

_"Oh not you!" Jerome groaned putting his face in his hands_

_Mara on the other hand jumped up and hugged the new visitor._

"Mick!" she exclaimed, way too happy for Jerome's liking

"I personally blame the door" he responded coolly.

"Of course you would blame an inanimate object" smirked another newcomer

"This day just gets worse and worse" Jerome remarked but let Poppy (for who else could it be?) slide down next to him on the ground, leaning against him comfortably.

"What's going on?" Mick asked, looking around the room

"Well Jerome and-" Mara began excitedly but was cut off by Mick

"Okay, I came all the way from Australia for you, could you stop talking about Clarke for 5 minutes?" he begged, not missing the smug look on Jerome's face or Alfie singing "trouble in paradise" eliciting laughter from everyone.

"I don't talk about Jerome that much…" Mara defended weakly and Mick scoffed probably about to mention how almost all of their video chats have involved Mara laughing at some sort of inside joke or starting a sentence "It was so funny when Jerome…" or "Jerome's so much sweeter than everyone gives him credit for!" but he didn't want to see the smug look on Clarkes' face to intensify so he just sighed

"Of course not, but this is really romantic, yea?" he grabbed each of Maras' arms lightly, looking down into her chocolate, kind eyes .

"I don't know…" Jerome hummed

"It seems like clutching at straws to me" Poppy finished looking just as happy as Jerome who mouthed a heartfelt "so proud" to her for the veins popping on Micks head.

"Jerome! Poppy!" Mara scolded

"Yea, he's much sweeter than everyone gives him credit for" Mick snarled sarcastically "He even has his little sister, insulting me!"

"I didn't tell her to do anything!" Jerome defended

"We're just really close" Poppy nodded and Jerome draped his long arms over her for emphasis.

"Let's just continue watching the videos before Mick kills Jerome" Mara decided and Mick was dismayed to see some humour in her eyes as she looked on at Poppy and Jerome huddled together, complaining about the lack of popcorn

"… Wait" Mick suddenly said as Jerome went out to get the popcorn "What do videos have to do with Clarke walking into a door?"

"Someone catch the meathead up" Jerome called from the kitchen and put the popcorn bag in the microwave.

**SEHNKARA **

When everything had been explained to Poppy and Mick and Jerome came back with three big bowls of popcorn a wicked grin crossed Poppy's face "If we're looking at videos of Jerome then you might be interested in some pictures"

"They're not just Jerome" Mara corrected, seeing how distraught Mick looked

"Yea and we've seen all the pictures you put up at the start of the year" Patricia snickered, filling in a confused Eddie

"And I've burned and deleted most of them" Jerome added

"Most?" questioned Fabian with a raised brow

"Apparently, the loser here actually likes the photos so I censored it in a way, getting rid of the most embarrassing ones" Jerome explained "She looked like she was about to cry when I said they were all gone" he elaborated

"These are different" Poppy smirked and Jerome eyed her warily "I trust my brother hasn't mentioned his modelling career?"

Jerome instantly hid his face in his hands while the others started laughing.

Except Mick who also had his head in his hands "So he's a model too, I'm doomed!"

Poppy showed them all the photos by looking up "Jerome Clarke" on Google images.

Everyone was speechless for a moment

"That's actually, really hot" Joy said casually and Mara, Amber and Nina all nodded, staring unblinking at the image in front of them. Jerome smirked smugly while Alfie asked in a despairing voice "How on earth is Jerome a model" and Fabian, Eddie and Mick all nodded

Jerome scoffed "I'm tall and have flawless skin, how could I not be a model?"

The boys' grumblings were cut short by Amber who shocked everyone

"Wow Jerome, it's like the universe wants us together or something, I mean first the ping pong thing and now you've checked off something on my boyfriend musts list"

"And you asked me to prom last year" Jerome added with a smirk

"I did not! But if you shower me with gifts and get a car I'll consider you for a date" Amber replied primly and Jerome burst out laughing

"It's even funnier when you actually are asking me out and not just "letting me down easy"!" Jerome laughed but stopped when Mara elbowed him "Sorry, but you aren't my type" He said with a completely straight face and Alfie deflated "_That's the second time he's turned down the girl of my dreams"_

"Yea he'd more into the geeky, journalist type" Patricia teased

"Especially if their name rhymes with Tara" added Eddie

"Let's just continue watching the video" Jerome moaned and the rest reluctantly complied.


	5. House of videos III

**House of videos **

**Part III**

_**Previously **_

_"Let's just continue watching the video" Jerome moaned and the rest reluctantly complied_

"Ohh wait" Poppy said just as they were about to click play

"What now? How much blackmail material can you possibly have left on me?" Jerome asked desperately and Mara and Poppy laughed much to Micks' chagrin, so Mara stopped immediately.

"Actually, I have one more picture, on facebook actually, Uncle Simon's facebook to be specific" Poppy smirked as Jerome went all wide eyed as he always did when he realised he was screwed

"Oh dear God no" He moaned making everybody that bit more interested

"Well" Poppy started "Over the summer our Uncle Simon got married to our now Aunt Cersei"

"Is that a real name?" Eddie interjected

"Eclectic names run in her family, apparently" Jerome rolled his eyes seeing near no one understood what eclectic meant

"Like Jerome isn't rare" Mara snorted and realisation dawned on the housemates that didn't get it before.

"Anyway" Poppy continued "And they decided to have a themed wedding; Medieval and Cersei picked Jeromes' outfit so he ended up being a knight" Poppy opened the picture on her laptop and everyone gasped "A very pretty knight"

The Jerome on screen was barely recognizable, he had on a very convincing wig and a worn red cloak and matching bandana, it was only a profile shot and even Mara had to admit he looked rather… feminine. Especially in the second picture where he looked kind of scared, unlike the first where he was raising an eyebrow at something they couldn't see.

"Dude, you look like a girl" Alfie was the first to break the shocked silence only to a rather well aimed piece of popcorn thrown into his mouth. Other people started talking while Fabien helped the silently choking Alfie.

"I can't believe that you actually wore that, Clarke" Mick laughed and received only a death glare in response, it was enough to make him stop laughing, for a second.

"I don't know how it's possible for you to look more like a girl there than when you actually wore a dress" Patricia cackled and Jerome banged his head on the table, repeatedly.

"The dress wasn't form fitting at all" Poppy waved off, enjoying every minute of her brothers' embarrassment "Oh and you guys haven't heard the best/ worst part yet" Poppy waited for silence and ignored Jeromes' pleading eyes "Me and the Gerbil were standing next to each other in the after party drinking some 7up when some drunk, distant relative came up to us and asked our names. He looked both of us up and down and said to Jerome"

"He might as well have been saying to the whole room for how loud he said it" Jerome groaned

"He said to Jerome "Wow, I see what everybody means, you're much prettier than your sister" And that was humiliating for both of us but mostly for the Gerbil" Poppy grinned and everyone burst out laughing, even Mara.

"Traitor" Jerome mock grumbled, poking Mara in the side as she desperately tried to stop laughing.

"Now that you've all laughed at my expense, again" Jerome called over everyone's slightly hysterical laughter "Can we watch the videos?"

Once again everyone reluctantly complied and Jerome slapped a palm over Poppys' mouth.

The video started but it was of slightly worse quality than the first one and this one was in "washing machine room" as Alfie had taken to calling it.

_A younger Trudy walked up to the camera with a smile on her face "Okay so today I'm gonna show future viewers how to use the washing machine, for when I have to leave"_

"_When are you leaving?" asked an obviously crestfallen and young voice from off screen _

"_Oh Jerome, come here" Trudy cooed and a five year old Jerome who looked close to tears walked up to her, she then proceeded to lift him up and cradle him on her hip _

"_I'm not leaving anytime soon, but when I'm old and grey, I want the new housekeeper to know exactly what to do"_

_Young Jerome searched her face for a lie, he bit his lip "Okay" he muttered, hugging her before letting go "Not that I care" he added for safe measure, he didn't want to look totally uncool. Trudy just laughed _

"_It's not weak to care" she said, looking into his piercing blue eyes and all he could do was nod at the tone in her voice "C'mon then, let's get to cleaning" _

The Anubis gang were surprised to see young Jeromes' face brighten as the two left with the camera forgotten and left on.

"Let's skip the rest since I doubt anything else happens that day" Alfie says as the video shows the uneventful washing machine room.

"Who knew you were sure a cute kid Gerbil" Poppy teased with a smile on her face but Jerome knew that his sister really was interested in how he was when he first came here.

"It's kind of sad how you seemed to, I dunno… expect her to leave" Mara said and was met with silence before Jerome muttered a quiet

"I did" This resulted in another silence

"So why're the videos all old again" Patricia broke the silence

"I don't know, maybe she found this old footage later on then decided to add it to this tape" Nina rationalized

Everyone turned to the screen when they noticed young Jerome had made a return only it looked like it was night now as he turned the lights on.

_Young Jerome sat opposite one of the machines and wrapped his arms protectively around his legs and rested his head on the top of his knees as he just watched the machine spin. It was just five minutes of this when his eyes started to droop, he was back to full alert as Trudy walked in again_

"_Can't sleep" she said knowingly and placed herself next to him on the ground "How long have you been at Anubis house again?" She asked not unkindly _

"_3 months 1 week and 5 days" Jerome said immediately_

"_Do you miss your parents?" She asked she only got a scoff in return_

"_Not much to miss" He muttered _

"_I'm sure they miss you" Trudy smiled _

"_Which is why the last letter sent to me asked if I could stay for Christmas break" Jerome glared at the floor, Trudy was used to the biting comments, even if he was only five_

"_Well, who needs them?" she exclaimed and Jerome locked eyes with her, obviously shocked "You've got me and I'll never leave you" _

"_Don't make promises you can't keep" Jerome said simply but then smiled "But thanks, I'm gonna go up to my room now, sitting on the floor is actually kind of sore" _

"_Try doing it when you're my age. It's agonizing" Trudy laughed and Jerome joined her before leaving with a quick _

"_Goodnight" _

_Trudy remained on the floor though and sighed "I've a good mind to call up the Clarke household myself and snap at them 'til they come to their senses. Who wouldn't want such a bright boy?" At this Trudy got up and left presumably for her own bed._

Patricia paused the video "Wow, these seem to get more and more depressing" she commented

"Hey Mara, what did you say about them not all being about Clarke? Well this explains why he's so screwed up anyway" Mick sneered

Jerome was surprised when it wasn't just Mara and Poppy who jumped up to defend him (that in itself was surprising enough to Jerome though it really shouldn't have been) but Alfie, Fabian and even Trixie. Over everyone yelling at Mick

Jerome yelled "Shut up!" looking very amused

"Mick that's like so not cool though, I mean obviously Jerome has scars and you making fun of him for it probably doesn't help" Amber said and Jerome shook his head slowly with puppy dog eyes, mock pouting

"I didn't insult him and saying he "has scars" is the same as saying he's screwed up" Mick defended

"Whatever" Amber answered "And to think I wanted to go out with you again"

"I'm dating Mara!" Mick exclaimed loudly and Mara clued in with her own

"Yea!" Just a second too late making Poppy and Jerome smirk at each other

"Mara, you do want to still go out, yea?" Mick asked nervously and everyone watched with bated breath for her to answer, which is why everyone noticed her eyes flick to Jerome before going back to Mick who scoffed "What do you see in him!" he asked gesturing to Jerome who was looking very smug

"I never said I like Jerome!" Mara defended weakly but nearly everyone rolled their eyes at her.

"Please, you guys are practically a couple already!" Alfie said "It's about time you just made it official since he's been in love with you since-" but Alfie was oh so unfortunately cut off by Jerome flinging his shoe at him

"Alfie!" His voice went up an octave and Amber, Patricia and Joy "Oooh"ed

"Really?" Mara asked and Jerome replied

"And you wonder why he thinks you like me" but that was a yes to Mara who was surprised at how happy it made her

"Two guys fighting for your affection, but who will you choose?" Poppy said dramatically

"The meathead or the problem child?" Alfie continued

"Gee thanks" Jerome said sarcastically as Alfie grinned

"We should make it a competition!" Amber clapped excitedly "Like the sporting challenge between Mara and Mick last year"

"You mean the one where Mick called Mara a cheat because he lost?" Jerome asked innocently "Just Checking"

"I am not wearing a dress!" Alfie declared, confusing Joy, Eddie and Poppy

"He was my lovely assistant" Jerome explained

"Jerome looks much better in a dress" Patricia jibed and Jerome stuck out his tongue petulantly

"This time I'll ask the questions and Amber can be the lovely assistant" Fabien said and Amber practically bounced in glee

"OK I'm going to go make myself fabulous!"

"What sort of questions are you asking?" Jerome asked, knowing that if Amber was involved there's no way out.

"Hmm, I don't know" Fabian admitted "I mean I don't really know much about Mara other than that she's really smart"

"I'll tell you stuff about her" Mick said confidently and Jerome rolled his eyes

"Or you could stop pretending she's not in the room and try asking her" He stated and Mara smiled

"Thank you" Mara emphasised "I don't even want to do this"

"Do you want to go tell Amber to put a hold on her _fabulous_ outfit?" Jerome asked and Mara just winced

"Trust me, we don't to do this any more than you do, but the worst thing that can happen is you turning me down. Again"

"Wait when did this happen?" Mick asked heatedly

"Cool it, meathead, as I said she turned me down" Jerome raised a brow "And besides, Alfie declared not moments ago that I'm in love with her, asking her out really isn't that hard to believe"

"Okay Mara, I'm gonna ask you some questions that I just made out and I want you to answer as honestly as you can" Fabian smiled and led an uncomfortable Mara into the hallway.

"C'mon Gerbil! Get that girl!" Poppy cheered with Alfie and Jerome rolled his eyes fondly

"Isn't anyone gonna support me?" Mick asked

"Sorry dude, but I don't really know you and Jerome treats Mara like a queen and everyone else like dirt" Eddie said unapologetically

"Jaffrey I can deny you nothing!" Quoted Alfie

"I don't treat everyone like dirt" Jerome whined "Just most people"

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Fabian asked as he re-entered the room

"Yep!" declared Amber as she strut into the room looking like a pageant show winner

"Good" Fabian smiled uncharacteristically devious "Let the games begin"


	6. House of videos IV

**House of videos **

**Part IV **

_**Previously **_

_"Okay, is everyone ready?" Fabian asked as he re-entered the room_

_"Yep!" declared Amber as she strut into the room looking like a pageant show winner_

_"Good" Fabian smiled uncharacteristically devious "Let the games begin_

"Aren't you scary today, Rutter?" Commented Jerome drily.

"Let's just get this over with" Mara groaned

"Always good to have enthusiastic competitors" Fabian laughed

"Fabian, let's just get on with it" Nina smiled

"Okay, well we're gonna do the Mr and Mrs thing, where either Mara and Mick or Mara and Jerome leave to separate rooms and the person left (Mick or Jerome) is going to be asked the same questions that Mara was asked earlier and if you have the same answers as her then you get points. A point for each answer, understand?" Fabian asked

"Yes" Jerome said

"No" Mick said at the same time as Jerome

"I'll go first then, and Nina can explain it slower for the meathead" Jerome smirked and Mara slapped his arm

"Be nice" She smirked

"Flirt with him after he wins" Joy said, ushering Mara out of the room while Nina did the same with Mick

"Okay, hit me with your best shot" Jerome challenged and Fabian smiled; he knew that if Mara wasn't involved Jerome wouldn't be nearly as pumped.

**SEHNKARA **

A mere 49 minutes later, Mara, Mick and Jerome were all called back into the living room together after Fabian tolled up the results.

"Okay guys-" Fabian started but was cut off by Amber

"Listen up losers, here's the questions you were asked and each answer you gave" She said primly

Mara looked ready to chastise Amber but Jerome wooted behind her

"That's the attitude!" he laughed and Mara smiled, this was much better than the cold distant Jerome he was known as.

"The first question was-" Amber started

"Of these four past times, which would you rather do on a date?" Fabian finished "The options were;

**A **Sports

**B **Chess

**C **Pranks

**D **Watching movies

Jerome went with movies, Mick went with chess and Mara went with… movies too so that's a point to Jerome" Fabian called and the "audience" cheered

"Yea but you love chess, Mara!" Mick said, as if expecting to get points for knowing this

"Ever play her, Campbell?" Jerome asked casually

"Oh, like you have?" Mick exclaimed

"He's actually really good!" Mara defended immediately

"I would have beaten you if it weren't for Alfie and his _amazing _skate boarding skills" Jerome said teasingly

"Hey, my skills are epic!" Alfie defended

"I so would have won!" Mara smirked right up at Jerome

"How about another round some time then Jaffrey?"  
"Deal" They shook on it

"Did they just make a date?" Mick exclaimed despairingly and Alfie slapped a hand on his shoulder sympathetically

"NEXT QUESTION!" Fabian called

"Okay so the next question was if there was anything about Mara that you could change what would it be? And no not answering"

"That's terrible!" Nina exclaimed "You actually made Mara answer that?"

"Well, that is the sort of questions they ask on Mr and Mrs" Joy was quick to defend

"So anyway" Fabian cut through the Nina v Joy glaring contest "The options were

**A **Make her "prettier"

**B **Make her "cooler"

**C **Make her "less nerdy"

**D **Make her taller

"Mick said… taller" Fabian let this information sink in and Mara stood stiffly, trying not to look hurt, she knew whatever he said would hurt.

"I didn't want to say anything, babes, I just really like you the way you are and you don't need to be prettier and I like you nerdy even if I don't know what you're saying half the time" Mick smiled

"Ahh, that's so sweet, Mick" Mara cooed and Jerome made a face but quickly let it slide, he hated those two being all mushy but at least Mara was happy.

"And Jerome…" Fabian said "Said that **A**" Mara looked hurt "He is a rebel and no one tells a rebel what to do" Fabian continued in a mock cool voice

"Word" Jerome replied in the same tone

Alfie snorted "Please, Mara has you on a leash, man"

"Not true" Jerome defended

"_Oh Jaffrey I can deny you nothing!" _Alfie quoted for the second time that evening

"And **B" **Fabian continued "he is a citizen of our great, free nation and has the right to remain silent" Fabian finished with a smirk

"I'm pretty sure that's an American slogan, how'd a Brit like you know that?" Eddie asked

"Because, American No2" Jerome said with a huge grin "We don't all live under rocks"

"New grange!" Eddie pointed out

"That's Ireland and no one's lived there for hundreds of years" Jerome rolled his eyes "Moron" he added as an afterthought

"What did Mara say?" Nina asked Fabian

"Well Mara said taller too" Fabian said and Mick cheered just a bit "So a point for Mick"

"What?" Jerome asked in shock "But Mara's not fun if she's not fun sized!" He reasoned

Mara laughed "That doesn't change the fact that you have to practically bow to be at eye level with me and I have to look up at Mick to talk to him" she finished, sounding depressed

"Next question then!" Fabian called "Okay so we asked if there was one thing that would make you break up with someone, what would it be? The options were

**A **Cheat

**B **Tell your secrets

**C **Lie, a lot

**D **Stand you up one too many times

Jeromes' answer was that if it was someone he really loved it would take all four" Fabian quoted and the girls in the audience nodded

"Mick said cheating and Mara said that if the relationship was going downhill anyway then any of them and if the relationship was actually great then it would take all four" Even Fabian looked surprised at how similar Jerome and Mara seemed to think

"So I guess point for Jerome" Fabian smiled

"Next question!" Amber called "Of these four, which is the most romantic

**A **Candlelit dinner

**B **Movie night

**C **Walks/ picnics on the beach

**D **Ghost hunting"

"Ghost hunting, really?" Eddie glared while Patricia unlinked their fingers and crossed her arms

"I couldn't think of another one" Fabian shrugged sheepishly "Anyway, Jerome said no to candlelit dinner because, and I quote "As romantic it is to burn the house down, it's just too cliché" and that he'd leave ghost hunting and other mysteries to the Scooby gang and movie nights remind him too much of Alfie so **C **picnics on the beach because nothings' better than sand and food" Fabian said slowly, as if he could barely understand it himself.

"Mick said candlelit dinner, like his and Maras' first date"

"Not that it stayed candlelit for very long, thanks to Victor" Mara laughed

"And Mara" Fabian paused "Said movie night, so points for no one in that round"

"Okay so, I kind of ran out of questions there" Fabian admitted

"That's really pathetic" Patricia said and Eddie laughed

"So, I won then?" Jerome said "2-1 that was anti-climactic" he laughed

"It really was" Mara agreed, laughing as well "It seemed like the questions went on forever when he was asking them but there really was only four"

"So Jerome gets Mara now? Was that the aim of the game?" Joy intervened and Mara and Jerome grimaced at the same time while Mick glared at everything

"I think Mara should decide herself" Jerome offered

Mick and Jerome looked to Mara, as did everyone else

"Well" Mara swallowed nervously "I love both of you, I mean Mick, you were my first crush and the dates we went on were great and romantic. But Jerome and I have more in common and Jerome's really opened up to me and makes me feel special" Mara said "I don't like choosing, but I'm sorry, Mick we've grown apart while you were in Australia and even before that… So I pick Jerome"

Mick looked like a kicked puppy for a second before looking just plain angry. Jerome on the other hand looked like a kid on Christmas. Alfie and Poppy cheered the loudest

"Kiss her!" Alfie yelled and soon everyone sans Jerome, Mara and Mick were chanting

"Anything to appease the masses" Jerome smirked and pressed his lips softly onto Maras'

Mick groaned while Mara and Jerome continued to make out as Alfie wolf whistled

And they all lived happily ever after, well except Mick who is currently plotting a dastardly plan to get revenge ^-^


	7. better than revenge

**Better than revenge **

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. _

Mick was furious. Not at Mara, never at Mara. Well a little at Mara, why did she have to pick Clarke over him? Clarke who was known for enjoying other peoples' emotional turmoil suddenly becomes some sort of lovable teddy bear? It made Mick sick.

_The story starts when it was hot _

_And it was summer and_

_I had it all I had him _

_Right there where I wanted him_

House of Anubis arrived at the beach at eleven, most already decked out in their swim gear, but some like Jerome and Fabian still wore their regular clothes over their swim suits.

Mick smiled as he walked up to Mara who was sitting down alone on the sand, looking blissfully out to the sea where Alfie dragged in Amber while the others gathered around laughing until Patricia pushed Eddie in too, starting a salty water fight.

"Where's Wally?" Mick asked jokingly because really, who wears a red and white striped shirt and blue jeans and expects to get away with it?

"What?" Mara asked, confusion written all over her delicate features

"Your new bf" Mick supplied and Mara got it immediately

"Oh he's changing" There was an awkward pause "I hope everything's okay between us, I'd like to have you as a friend you know" Mara said looking hopefully up at Mick with those chocolate eyes he adores

"We'll be fine" He replied, because they would be fine, as soon as he got Jerome out of the way

They chatted idly for a few minutes, and Mick could just pretend that they were dating again, and that her honest smile and laugh were just for him

_She came along, got him alone_

_And let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than _

_You could say sabotage _

Suddenly Jerome was with them too, grinning as he put a lanky arm around Mara who blushed slightly at the contact but smiled up at him anyway

"Hey, Jerome"

"Hey, Mara" Mick wanted to throw up at the lovesick puppies in front of him but instead he just said

"Hey, Clarke"

"Campbell" Jerome nodded back before taking Maras' hand and pulling her up, she yelped as he over estimated her weight and pulled her into his chest.

_Or maybe he weighted it perfectly _Mick thought as he saw a glimmer of mischief in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

_I never saw it coming_

_Wouldn't have suspected it _

_I underestimated just _

_Who I was dealing with _

Jerome flung Mara over his shoulder "C'mon Jaffrey!" he grinned and he dragged her into the water fight too. Mick felt a stab of pain as Mara squealed and complained and threatened the tall boy, all with a huge grin on her face and another stab at how as soon as Jerome handed her a bucket she flew into battle mode and soaked Alfie who was trying to sneak up on Eddie. Then as Jerome bent down to get more water from the sea (as he'd just emptied his bucket over Fabian who was trying to protect Nina and Joy at the same time) Mara grinned wickedly and quickly upended the bucket over Jerome's head, he gasped from the cold before turning around and shaking his head like a dog, flicking water all over Mara who laughed like this was the most fun she'd had in years. Mick growled softly as he saw how romantic things had gotten as Jerome wrapped his arms around Maras' waist.

_She had to know the pain_

_Was beating on me like a drum _

Mick smiled to himself and grabbed a bucket from where Victor was guarding them on the sand. Jerome leaned down and captured Maras' lips in a kiss and she kissed back timidly, Alfie wolf whistled and Amber sprayed him with a water gun.

_She underestimated just _

_Who she was stealing from _

Jerome and Mara both gasped as Mick dowsed them with water, breaking apart. Mara looked shocked at Mick who grinned

"Shouldn't let your guard down on a battlefield" He glared at Jerome

"All isfair in love and war"he smiled pleasantly "Let's say we get our revenge Jaffrey?" His grin grew as Mick's eyes widened, Mara held up her bucket and mouthed sorry as she drenched him

The smug expression on Jerome's face was not lost on Mick.

_And she's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress Whoa_

_And she's better known _

_For the things _

_That she does on the mattress Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other peoples' toys_

_On the playground _

_Won't make you any friends_

_She should keep in mind _

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do_

_Better than revenge Ha_

The next hour was spent on the water fight before everyone retired to the sand, eager to eat the picnic that Trudy had brought; Vera had chosen to stay at home.

"Okay my lovelies, we have loads of different types of sandwiches and fruits and when you're finished them you can have some of my home made doughnuts!" Trudy exclaimed "C'mon Victor, the sand won't bite, come sit down with us" She said but Victor just frowned at her

Jerome flung a grape across the picnic blanket and it landed in Alfie's' open mouth. Everyone clapped while Alfie mock bowed and Jerome flung his head back and threw up some grapes, catching all of them before grinning and swallowing.

"Who wants to play chubby bunnies?" Called Alfie and Jerome and Mara caught each other's eyes and accepted the challenge.

Mick did as well and ended up winning, with Jerome a close second, losing when he teased Mara for dropping out, resulting in the marshmallows dropping out of his mouth while he tried to stuff them back in.

"Ew" Mara laughed along with the others. Jerome swallowed the marshmallows before talking "Hey, at least I'm the best loser" He grinned and Mick couldn't help but feel that the other blonde was taking away his victory.

It was this disgruntled feeling that led him to do what he did next.

_And she's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress Whoa_

_And she's better known _

_For the things _

_That she does on the mattress Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other peoples' toys_

_On the playground _

_Won't make you any friends_

_She should keep in mind _

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do_

_Better than revenge Ha_

After polishing off all the food, Trudy declared it was time for the Anubis gang to head back, after everyone showered off the sand and salt in the public showers. Mick bit his lip as he headed into the changing rooms with the rest of the guys who were still joking around; he had pre-planned his revenge and everything was ready to go but he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it. Or at least he hadn't been until he was humiliated in that chubby bunnies contest. When he saw Jerome wasn't there yet, he scowled _probably making out with Mara. _This strengthened his resolve and he got into his own shower with a smirk on his face.

_I'm just another thing for you _

_To roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but_

_Haven't you heard?_

Mick was already out of his shower (an athletes habit to shower fast) when Jerome walked into his

"Hey Clarke, how's the best loser doing?" Mick teased, Jerome just rolled his eyes at him and said satirically

"I'm doing great, thank you for your concern" and stepped into his shower fully and turned the water on, rubbing his shampoo into his hair while Mick grinned wickedly.

_I'm just another thing for you _

_To roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him but _

_I always get the last word_

Jerome got out of the shower and dried his hair off with a towel, it was then he noticed the pink on his fingers and it was when Eddie pointed it out to him, he noticed the pink in his hair. Needless to say, Mick laughed a little louder than the others

_Do you still feel like _

_You know what you're doing?_

_Cuz I don't _

_Think you do oh_

_Do you still feel like _

_You know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do _

_I don't think you do _

When Jerome and the other boys finally stepped out of the changing rooms all the girls could do was gape. It wasn't lazy town pink, in fact it looked kind of worn out, like it used to be red.

"Whaddaya think of my new look?" he asked jokingly, striking a pose dramatically

_Let's hear the applause c'mon_

_Show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause _

_Cuz you're so much better_

"It's pink!" Mara exclaimed and ran her fingers through it, the pink coming off onto her fingers "And dyed really badly!" she continued

"Hey! Credit me with a bit of taste, I didn't choose it, if I had to dye my hair I would so go with electric blue!" this got everybody laughing and Alfie nodding his head seriously in approval.

"I like it better blonde!" Mara pouted

"That's apparent" Joy muttered looking at Mick

"But real men wear pink!" Jerome said, scandalized, then continued "Like you said it's a bad dye job, especially since it was mixed in with my shampoo, it'll wash out in a week"

"Good" Mara smiled and pecked him on the mouth causing Mick and Victor to grimace.

"This is humiliating though, the king of pranks being pranked? It's unheard of!" Mara laughed and linked arms with him as they got in Trudy's car together

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage_

**AN**

This was just my attempt at a song fic also, I was trying to take it from Mick's side because even though I hate him for standing between Jara love I want my stories to be objective.

Also the Wally thing (Waldo for you funny Americans) was just because I saw an old episode of house of Anubis where Jerome was wearing a whiter and red striped shirt and blue jeans and my first thought was "I found Wally!"

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. house of uniform

**House of uniform**

It was common knowledge amongst all students at Creedy Towers* that no one really cares about the uniform, or at least none of the staff do and it's also known that the students of Anubis house like to take full advantage of this by tweaking their outfits to add their own personal touch. This proved the theory that as long as the colours are right no one will look twice, a prime example would be of Mara's "epic make-over" the previous year.

But unfortunately for those in the ten mile radius, Jerome was bored and in need of some good, harmless scheming. And so when a certain little sister of his made a bet with him, he jumped at the chance.

**-x-**

"I want you to break the rules without actually, _breaking the rules_" she had said and Jerome had furrowed his brow thoughtfully

"So make 'em bend?"

"Make 'em bend" she agreed. Laughing when she saw the cogs turning in her brother's head, and the spark of excitement that lit up his eyes as the beginnings of yet another master plan formed.

_Good _Poppy thought as she walked away _he's been depressed since Mara left to help out her aunt at her bakery for the week _she grinned to herself as she thought about what Mara had told her

"I'm coming back on Monday, but don't tell Jerome, I want to surprises him!" Mara had practically squealed and Poppy had sworn herself off to secrecy. She had a feeling that Mara was going to get a surprise too, it was Sunday and she was sure that Jerome would have all his plans finished for Monday. Poppy just hoped he wouldn't do anything too terrible.

**-x-**

**Monday **

Fabian and Nina chatted excitedly over who knows what as they left the table and made their way to the door, they were the last to leave so they decided to hurry slightly.

"Have either of you two seen Jerome?" Trudy asked worriedly

"No" they said at once, sharing concerned glances _has Rufus kidnapped him again? _They wondered but left for school anyway, eager to consult Sibuna on their latest discovery.

When they reached the classroom everybody was talking excitedly, seeing Mara at the centre of the small crowd, Nina hugged her and asked some polite questions, a sudden hush fell upon the room and the Anubis gang turned to the door where everyone is staring and several jaws drop.

Standing in the doorway was Jerome Clarke with jet black shoulder length hair spiked in all directions. He wore a light grey hoodie that clung to his lean frame over a white dress shirt that tucked into his faded grey skinny jeans that had his school tie used as a belt. Startling blue eyes with black lining them looked on in amusement as he smirked and strode into the room, new grey tk society supra shoes squeaking slightly as he walked down to his seat, paying no mind to the gaping classmates (and teacher for that matter) until a very familiar force stopped him in his tracks

"Didn't you used to be Jerome?" his wonderful girlfriend smirked and he looked down to grin at her amused face

"Mara!" He said, honest grin only growing about to ask why she was back so early when Ms Andrews cut him off

"Mr Clarke, what on earth are you wearing?" she exclaimed

Turning his well-practised innocent eyes on her Jerome answered "clothes?"

Now everyone was gaping, if they didn't know Jerome they'd think he actually had no idea what she meant.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Ms Anderson demanded tersely

Now Jerome couldn't resist a smirk "But Miss, everything I'm wearing is perfectly regulation by school standards" he pulled out the school guidebook from his satchel (black with I 3 zombies on it) and began to summarise "All students must wear grey pants or a skirt" indicating towards his own _very _skinny grey jeans he said "grey, students must wear white button up shirts, a school tie and a grey or red jacket/ jumper. Make up is allowed but piercings are not" he continued before anyone could interrupt and deftly unclipped the _plugs _from each ear "The guide book really isn't very specific" Jerome smiled smugly

Ms Anderson glared "Dying your hair is against the rules"

"Because there are actually people over the age of six with Campbell's shade of blonde naturally" Jerome raised a brow in question, completely ignoring Micks indignant cry, then shrugged "Besides it's a wig"

Ms Anderson smiled slightly "Well, hats and wi-"

"Hats are not allowed, accessories however are allowed" Jerome cut in

"An accessory is an extra item worn to complete a look" Jerome smiled patronizingly "And wearing a wig on its own is just weird"

Ms Anderson was about to protest when she realized who she was dealing with. Jerome Clarke, a Jerome who hadn't pranked anyone in weeks (Mara really brings out the best in him!) and was bored. And a bored Jerome Clarke is the devil "Fine, Jerome, you win" she sighed

"Are there finer words anywhere?" He asked with hand over heart and a dreamy look on his face.

"Just, sit down" Ms Anderson sat down herself into her own chair _thank god Mara is back _she thought, then she saw him high five Alfie and Patricia, then wink at Mara who grinned conspiratorially at him _then again…_

She sighed again, she almost felt sorry for Victor; everyone in that house was a problem child in their own right. She wondered idly if one day that freaky house would just stop with its fairly subtle strangeness and just swallow them all, it would certainly make her job easier.

As Mara and Jerome left the class, Jerome pulled up his hood to reveal kitty ears and all Ms Anderson could think was _of course._

**END **

**Epilogue **

Trudy was about to put the water jug on the table when Jerome came down from his room with Mara. His appearance made her grip loosen on the jug as she gaped, the water onto the floor.

"Oh, look Trixie!" Jerome pointed looking genuinely excited "You've started a trend, c'mon Jaffrey, let's go find a jug to pour stuff out of!" he was stopped by Trudy

"What on earth are you wearing?" She asked. Jerome looked himself up and down. He was now wearing black skinny jeans, a my chemical romance band shirt with _kill all your friends _written clearly on the front making Fabian eye him wearily. He also wore fingerless gloves revealing nails painted black with cute little skulls and although he had taken off his wig ("it was giving me a headache!") he had his dirty blonde hair straightened to cover his left eye.

"Well" Jerome started with a grin "I woke up this morning and thought to myself "Hey I've got lots of cool clothes from my uncles who think I'm Goth or Scene or whatever for some reason, might as well wear it" so I did!"

"Why?" the house asked in unison

"Cuz there's money involved" Poppy said from the doorway, waving £20 that Jerome took quickly

"Thank you, loser" he smiled "But it was mostly because I was bored"

**AN **

I looked it up and loads of people thought they knew the name of the school but apparently they never mention it, but Creedy Towers was a suggestion and I liked it best

**Review pleas ^-^**


	9. house of pawns

**House of pawns**

**AN This is set the day after the whole school finds out that Eddie is Sweety's son. Jerome and Mara aren't together yet so this doesn't tie in with **_**House of Videos **_**Enjoy ^w^ **

Eddie banged his fists once again against the door

"Don't bother" Said Jerome lazily, not looking up from his surprisingly large book "I doubt the door's gonna fall off its hinges and even if it did we'd just be called buzz kills for getting ourselves out"

"So what do we do then, Jerry?" Eddie barked, it'd been an hour since Alfie had locked them in the classroom and he was getting testy

"I've always found it's better to indulge Alfie" Jerome replied, still not looking up "He'll let us out eventually"

Eddie slid to the ground and scoffed "_Indulge _him; you really do think you're better than him don't you?"

Jerome looked up from his book "Intellectually, yes but in many ways Alfie is a better person than me"

Eddie frowned, he wasn't expecting that. This was exactly why most people didn't talk to Jerome; he was impossible to figure out. The boy spent most of his time lying and then he'd put in a truth every now and then just to throw you off balance.

"I don't know why Mara and Alfie hang out with you" Eddie said shaking his head

"What? Am I too mean for friends?" The dirty blonde asked sardonically, putting his book down

"Too confusing" Eddie corrected and Jerome chuckled a bit

"Well you've got that right" he smiled "There aren't a lot of people who bother to figure me out. Can't say that I blame them. Alfie's naturally nice and Mara's naturally curious"

"Have you ever thought that maybe they just, I don't know… Like you?" Eddie said in exasperation

"Yes of course, but they like me because I keep them entertained, that's why anyone is friends with anyone, it makes life less boring" Jerome reasoned and stood, looking around the classroom for something

"That's pretty cynical don't you think? That everyone is just using each other for their own enjoyment"

Jerome who had been facing the other way turned around suddenly with a grin "Wanna play?" Eddie looked down at the wooden chess board in Jerome's hands and shrugged

"I guess. It's kind of boring though"

Jerome was already setting them up "The best strategists in the world play chess, it's very useful for war tactics"

"Planning on waging a war?" Eddie asked as he sat across from Jerome. Jerome was white so he moved first

"No" Jerome scoffed "Too many innocent lives lost for my liking"

Eddie moved a piece forward "Then what's the point in learning war tactics?"

"Because" Jerome stressed as he took Eddies' piece "War is fun if you take away the element of death"

Eddie moved another piece "Of course"

Jerome took another piece

"I think I know who's gonna win this war" Eddie laughed

"At this rate it's not war, it's a massacre" Jerome frowned at the board. With that said, Eddie took Jeromes piece.

"Well played" Jerome said wisely "But not well enough" and he proceeded to kill Eddie's queen

"Bastard" Eddie muttered before pausing "Hey, Jerry?" He asked

"Yes, Edison" Jerome said benevolently

"When everyone found out about my Dad, I expected you to be the first to tease me" Eddie admitted

"Trust me, if people found out about my dad then it would be a lot worse" Jerome laughed

"I can't imagine you getting teased by anyone other than Trixie and Alfie. And me of course" Eddie grinned as he took one of Jeromes pieces.

"I know" Jerome moved a piece "It would be more like people whispering in hallways and knowing glasses. Y'know suddenly it's all explained why I'm so screwed up"

"Wow, sounds pretty bad" Eddie said and decided to let the subject drop as he moved another piece forward.

"Y'know" Jerome drawled after a pause as he moved a piece forward "Some people say that a person's personality can be associated with chess pieces; like a straightforward person might be a rook"

"Hmmm?" Eddie hummed as he thought of his next move

"What piece would you be?" Jerome continued while Eddie made his move

"I don't know" Eddie said as Jerome took his knight "don't some people say that children are the King 'cuz we're the future or something?" Eddie move a piece forward and Jerome quickly took it "What do you think?" Eddie asked, curious to find out more about his housemate who seemed to be in some sort of play all of the time. Playing a role but never revealing much of his self.

"Pawns" Jerome said as Eddie moved another piece "I think that until we do something significant we're all expendable pawns"

"That's negative" commented Eddie but Jerome just shrugged and moved his pawn one space forward, to the edge of the board.

"But every pawn" He said as he switched the pawn for a deceased queen "Has the ability to become a queen"

"Not all manage it though" Eddie indicated to all the taken pawns from both sides

"Exactly" Jerome smirked and tipped his king "It's your win" He said and stood, shoved his book in his bag and waited by the door that suddenly flung open with Alfie standing in the doorway looking very disappointed

"C'mon, no screams for mercy or cries of anguish!" Alfie moaned and Jerome laughed heartily and patted him on the shoulder

"Please, dear Alfred" Jerome said dramatically as the two left "It takes a lot more than this to dishevel me. Now c'mon I've got a place to take you where no one can hear you scream"

Eddie was left shaking his head in exasperation "That Jerry is like a force of nature" he looked down at the chess board and noticed something

"That bastard had me in check mate" His mind was still whirling as he left "Brits are so weird"


	10. house of friendship

**House of friendship **

Alfie walked into Fabian's room with a frown on his face.

"Oh my God! What happened to you?" Nina blurted

"You look like a birthday cake!" Patricia laughed. It was true Alfie was covered from head to toe in chocolate with strawberry sauce squirted over his head, where there was also a candle sticking up proudly but unlighted.

"I started a prank war with Jerome yesterday" Alfie pouted "I put a rubber snake in his bed, then he put a real frog in my bed so I retaliated by putting some honey in his hair"

"So he turned you into a baked good?" Eddie asked "Remind me not to get on his bad side"

"Well, I still think it's my win since he's had four showers and the honey hasn't come out yet" Alfie grinned

"He'll probably prank you again even harder" Fabian reminded Alfie as the boy sat down with the others "You know Jerome, he has absolutely no idea where to draw the line half the time"

"It's okay, I trust him not to do anything too terrible" Alfie licked his fingers "He's just really eccentric with his pranks"

"I don't think you can even call them pranks" Patricia snorted "More like evil schemes"

"He reminds me of Moriarty from Sherlock" Amber said airily and everyone turned to stare at her "What? Just because I'm fabulous doesn't mean I don't like smart shows. Besides, Benedict Cumberbatch is hot"

"Well that explains that" Nina laughed "So why does Jerome remind you of Moriarty?"

"Because they both do terrible things just because they're bored. I mean can you believe he actually laughed when I asked him to prom? I didn't even ask him I thought I was letting him down easy" Amber scowled "And he stole my prom dress and replaced it with a dolls dress for no good reason! If it weren't for Alfie bringing it to me I would have missed prom!"

"Wow" Eddie said "You guys are one dramatic bunch of Brits" Suddenly Nina noticed Alfie biting his lip nervously

"Wait, Alfie's hiding something. You didn't take the dress so you could give it back to her and be her hero did you?" Nina asked suspiciously and Amber looked ready to dump Alfie

"No no no, it's not like that it's just" Alfie sighed "You how all of last year I was trying to get Amber?"

They all nodded

"Well most of it was Jerome's basic idea. When I wrote you that song-"

"Wait, Jerome told you to write me a song?" Amber asked

"Well actually he said a poem or a sonnet I think he called it. Something about music and food" Alfie explained

"If music be the food of love play on?" Fabian guessed and Alfie nodded eagerly "That's Shakespeare, how many times has Jerome quoted him?"

"Oh cruelty thy name is Amber!" Everyone sans Eddie, Joy and Amber intoned n their best Jerome voice

"Back to the dress?" Joy asked, extremely curious

"Oh well the thing is that all through the year that women love a good hero" All the women in the room rolled their eyes "So I tried and failed to save you on numerous occasions" Those who were there winced "So when Jerome showed me the dress I ran upstairs with it as soon as he'd turned his back"

"You think he planned it?" Nina deduced

"I know he planned it" Alfie corrected "I asked him about it earlier this year and all he said was "Every hero story needs a good villain" That's basically a confession"

"Wow, who would have thought that Jerry could be such a good friend" Eddie smirked

"It's not actually that rare for Jerome to do nice things, he just doesn't make a big deal about it " Alfie shrugged "I mean he takes the fall for Poppy whenever he can and helps me with my homework"

"And he was REALLY upset when you went to hospital last year Alfie" Mara spoke up for the first time. She hadn't wanted to be a part in the conversation; she wanted to see if Alfie would defend Jerome

"Yea, he was like the living dead" Nina added

"I'd be the same if I thought any of you were dying and I couldn't do anything about it" Fabian said solemnly sharing a significant look with Nina

"Yea it really sucks" Jerome said from the doorway "Aren't you some naughty children, it's not nice to talk behind peoples backs"

"Jerome! How long have you been here?" Mara exclaimed

"Not long" He shrugged and sat down next to Alfie "I finally got the honey out of my hair"

He ran two spindly fingers down Alfie's chocolate covered face and stuck them in his mouth "Ew tastes like Alfie" he grimaced

"I wonder why?" Patricia asked sarcastically

"You gotta love bromances" Eddie chuckled "You Brits are all insane"

"O c'mon as if you Yanks are any better!" Jerome shot back "Everyone's either too skinny or too fat over there" He looked over at the offended Nina then back at Eddie "Or too blonde"


	11. House of Plays

**House of Plays **

"I can't believe you!" Alfie exclaimed rather loudly though Jerome was sitting right next to him. The still slightly chocolate covered boy enjoyed the wince that came to replace the smug look that was on Jerome's face. They had gotten to school early for once and there were only three other people around but they were all staring at the duo now.

"I assure you I am very real" The blonde smirked but rolled his eyes at Alfie's confused face

"Seriously dude" Alfie ploughed on "What did you put in that chocolate?! It's pretty much ruined one of my favourite shirts!"

"Don't worry it'll be out by the fifth wash" Jerome's smiled turned wicked and everything clicked for Alfie just as the Sibuna gang walked in

"Honey!" He cried loudly at Jerome though everyone heard and turned

"Yes, sugar?" Jerome responded looking altogether too smug for Alfie's liking

"You put honey in with the chocolate" Alfie slumped in his seat, embarrassed at his own out-burst. The rest of Anubis house and some other students had joined them and were snickering "You're too obsessed with irony for your own good"

Jerome was about to reply when Mrs Andrews* walked in briskly "Everyone take your seats" She ordered and cast a glance at her students "Class hasn't even started yet and you have them laughing, Clarke" she commented drily

"I'm an artist" Jerome responded

Mrs Andrews just hummed doubtfully "A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse" she started dramatically once everyone was seated; almost everyone looked baffled "Can anyone tell me who said this famous line?"

Alfie grinned wickedly and rose his hand high in the air "Yes, Mr Lewis?" Mrs Andrew tried to hide her shock. Of all people, Alfie was the last person she'd expect to know it

"I don't know" He said cheerfully "But I bet Jerome does!" he winced at the end as the boy in question kicked his shin.

They both knew what was happening. Revenge.

"Oh is that so?" Mrs Andrews rose a brow and Jerome was about to deny it when he saw Mara's hopeful face. Then he saw Fabian's disbelieving face and thought it was time to show off.

"It's from William Shakespeare's play _Richard III. _The line was said by the character Richard III. Of course the real Richard III had never said anything like that" Jerome stated as if it were obvious.

"And how do you know that Richard the third never said anything like that?" Mrs Andrews prodded. Hoping for more of the rare intelligent and relevant replies from young Clarke

"Because the play was set long before people started riding horses in the countryside" Jerome said primly taking great pleasure in the number of slack jaws all over the room

"Very good, Clarke. All true" Mrs Andrew remarked with a small smile "Any more insight? Something else wrong with the play?"

"Yes and no" He replied, he was on a roll now and though he knew he was revealing himself as a literary nerd he couldn't resist. Mara was really a science nerd apart from journalism so he hadn't had a proper conversation about Shakespeare since that time he met that strange man on the bus. "Historically the entire play is false. Richard III never murdered the duke of Somerset, in fact the duke had actually died when Richard was three, and he never had a limp or a hunch or a wonky arm. Shakespeare just made all that up and everyone believed him" Jeromes smirked "That, I think is best thing about it"

"Really?" Mrs Andrews intercepted, she couldn't see how any of that was good

"Yea, you know you're a good writer when you can write something completely fictional and everyone will believe you without question. And I like how he sticks to his own words "All the worlds a stage" He played his role; he wrote his plays for the benefit of those who were paying him. He was told to make Richard III a monster so he did. A true genius and very powerful, he could ruin reputations as easily as he could build them"

"Sounds like you really appreciate Shakespeare" Mrs Andrews remarked

"A liar after my own heart" He sighed theatrically

"And a drama queen after your own heart" Mara added cheekily and everyone was shocked once again

"Couples really do start acting like each other" Eddie said, looking just a tiny bit scared

"I'm not turning into you am I, yapper?" Eddie asked Patricia

"No way, slimeball" Patricia sneered back

Fabian and Nina laughed at the same time while Alfie and Amber shared conspiring looks.


	12. House Visit

**House visit**

Jerome rubbed tiredly at his right eye as he fell into his seat round the breakfast table. Mara who was already half way through her "Special K" greeted him brightly and he tried to respond with as much vigour. He failed miserably. He did have an excuse, it was the weekend. This was a time where teenagers all over England slept in until two o clock and didn't change out of their pyjamas, well unless you were the other kind of teenager that spent the weekend going into town or out to clubs. Jerome was not that kind of teenager.

"You're up early" Greeted Trudy with a wide grin. Technically twelve o clock wasn't early but it was the earliest anyone had seen Clarke up and about on the weekend.

"Does it count as up if he's practically the living dead?" Alfie remarked, also awake earlier than usual.

Jerome just grunted in reply and bit into a piece of toast rather viciously, taking his early morning anger out on the poor inanimate object.

"Hey, don't get all grunty at me, I'm the one that should be annoyed at you for waking me up this morning! I was planning on sleeping in 'til six o clock you know!"

Suddenly the vampire smirk was back "Oh I know"

"Isn't it bit early for you to be evil, Jerome?" Fabien quipped as he entered the kitchen with a bed-head that rivalled even the blonde bush atop Jerome's head.

"It's never too early to be evil" Jerome responded, affronted

"Nice to see you're more energetic" Mara smiled and after taking a long swig of tea Jerome grinned back

"Why are you up so early anyway?" Asked Nina who was sitting between Amber and Patricia with Joy opposite her and Eddie opposite Patricia, all of them nodding, after all Jerome getting up at all on weekends was a rarity in itself.

"His parents are coming" Alfie informed

"Parent" Jerome corrected "My Dad's still in prison" a pregnant silence descended on the table as no one knew what to say "I don't even know why I bother, Mum probably won't show anyway. But Poppy insists. . ."

"That's nice" Mara broke the awkward silence "That you'd go to all the trouble of getting up, just for Poppy's sake"

"Yea, yea don't get all mushy it's not that much trouble"

"What's not that much trouble?" Mick asked, just returning from his daily run

"Mara's fawning over Jerome because he'd being a good big brother" Patricia informed satirically

Mick and Mara both made faces "I'm not fawning!" Mara defended

"Yea, leave Jaffrey alone" Jerome chipped in "I can't help being awesome"

Everyone snorted at this statement. Mara threw a grape at the smirking boy and it landed somewhere in his hair.

"Thanks for that!" Jerome exclaimed sarcastically as he almost went cross-eyed trying to locate the grape without a mirror

"I'd like to meet her though, if she does come" Mara said softly, unsure how her boyfriend would react.

"Trust me, no you don't" Jerome replied seriously. Another heavy silence enveloped the table only to be interrupted by Jerome yawning a wide yawn that made his eyes a little watery

"It's too early" he complained and just like that the tension was broken and everyone was back to teasing and joking and SIBUNAing. Victor scowled at the sight. He really hated children.

* * *

It was three by the time Jerome had cleaned up the kitchen and sitting room, along with his own room with the help of Trudy and Mara. Alfie stuck around to make fun of his best mate, though he called it supervising.

The lanky teen had just collapsed onto the couch with Mara beside him and Alfie on the other side when Poppy showed up.

"Hey Gerbil, Mara, friend of Gerbil" she greeted, waving at each person in turn. Alfie pouted but was ignored.

"Hello, loser" Jerome smiled "You came just in time to miss all the cleaning, a true Clarke"

"Oh, did I miss the cleaning?" the younger blonde asked innocently as she sank into the couch beside Mara. They all laughed and Jerome slapped her upside the head, good naturedly of course.

"Ooh, look it's Jerry Jr!" the newest American to join Anubis House exclaimed as he walked in

"Poppy, actually" The girl in question rolled her eyes

"You here for when your Mum comes?" Patricia, who had entered with Eddie, asked and leaned on the back of the couch

"If" Jerome corrected under his breath and Mara elbowed him

"Yep!" Poppy grinned "I think that if she's going to come then she'll come here, I doubt she'd bother to come to both of our boarding houses. Coming here is the safer option" her smile dropped

"Oh" Trixie bit her lip

"And you didn't want to have to do any cleaning" Jerome teased with a crooked grin

This got Poppy to smile a little at her elder brother "That too" she conceded "I'm kind of sorry I missed cleaning here though, I can imagine you in pink rubber gloves and a flowery apron"

Jerome snorted "Gloves are for suckers"

"Like school" Alfie chipped in

"I'll be sure to remember that" Poppy smirked "The next time I forget to my homework I'll just tell my teacher that School's for suckers"

"Oh sweet Lord don't!" Jerome begged "Trust me, it's not a viable excuse" everyone was laughing again at Jerome's serious expression before he too dissolved into laughter.

"Nice to see you two are enjoying it here" A cold voice broke through the laughter "At no one elses expense I hope"

"Mom" Poppy and Jerome greeted as one. Poppy sounded excited but Jerome's voice was guarded.

"It's good of you to come" He said coldly as Poppy jumped up and hugged their mother.

"Em, should we leave?" Eddie whispered

"I don't see why you should leave, or at least I'm not forcing anyone to go anywhere" Joan Clarke said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes

"Hi, I'm Mara" Mara greeted with an outstretched arm and a nervous grin

"Nice to meet you" Joan returned "Joan Clarke, as you've all probably guessed I'm Jerome and Poppy's mother"

"Oh, hello!" Trudy smiled widely as she walked in the door, bearing overflowing shopping bags in her arms. Behind her came Fabian and Nina also carrying bags "It's been a long time, Mrs Clarke" their caretaker was obviously trying to be nice, no one really blamed her for her forced smile, after all from what they had seen on those tapes it was Trudy who had raised Jerome rather than his own mother.

"Yes, well I've been . . . busy" Joan said offhandedly and Jerome almost snorted but caught himself in time

"That's. . . Well you're here now" he said instead and if his purposefully sweetened voice dripped with poison then no one said anything

'_well this is awkward' _Eddie thought with a disgruntled frown _'How long 'til we__ can leave ?' _he wondered as Nina and Fabian both introduced themselves to their resident pranksters' mother. Alfie stayed at a firm distance away from the woman looking almost protective. There was a period of silence broken surprisingly by Joan.

"So tell me, is my son still a useless delinquent?" she asked lazily

"No!" Snapped Mara a little too quickly

"Oh?" Joan raised a brow

"What I mean is. . . er" the petite girl stuttered "Jerome isn't a delinquent"

"You don't think so?" the blonde woman chuckled "My, my, it seems that someone's actually taken a shine to my boy, how . . . unusual"

"Singing your praises as always, mother, and here I thought you weren't proud of me"

"I'm not" Joan assured "But as long as you aren't burning down any buildings I suppose it's fine, that goes for you too Poppy"

The young girls started at being brought into the conversation for the first time

"Don't be giving them ideas" Victor warned as he strode in "Trudy, shouldn't you be making lunch?"

"Oh, yes!" Trudy remember suddenly "Sorry about that, Victor. Will you be staying?" She addressed Mrs Clarke

"I will, yes, if I'm going to waste my time here then I might as well get fed"

"And now you know where I get my impeccable manners from" Jerome muttered into his girlfriends' ear loud enough for his Eddie and Patricia to hear, Patricia snorted.

"You two seem cosy" Joan noted as she sat delicately into an armchair folding one leg over the other with a powerful queen aura emanating from her. But there was something undecipherable in her ice blue eyes.

"Yea, she'd my girlfriend" Jerome replied casually, secretly loving the blush that coated said girlfriends' cheeks

"Hmmm" Joan hummed doubtfully "How are you settling in here Poppy?"

"Fine, it's really nice here" Poppy smiled

"Yes well I suppose it's more convenient for both of you to go to the same school even if it is like placing two poisonous chemicals into one beaker. Not that I have a choice since you keep getting yourself expelled"

"Really?!" Mara explained, she couldn't imagine Poppy doing anything too awful

"Yea, I really wanted to go to school with Gerbil" she admitted sheepishly and Jerome draped his long arms over her shoulders and placed a loving kiss on the top of her head

"Ahh, thanks loser" he crooned while their mother scowled slightly, something that Mara and Alfie noticed, Alfie scowled back while Mara frowned thoughtfully.

"I thought siblings were meant to fight" Nina laughed, trying to lighten the mood

"Yea well, Jerome kinda . . . took on the role of parent over the years" Poppy told them hesitantly, watching Joan for a reaction.

"Lunch is ready!" Called Trudy before mother Clarke could respond, no one missed how Jerome squeezed his little sister's hand before letting go and walking over to his seat around the table, there were two extra today, for Poppy and Joan. Poppy took her chair and dragged it close to Jerome.

"He really does become really sweet around her doesn't he?" Nina whispered to Fabian as she sat down "It's kind of cute" the American girl didn't notice her companions frown as he said

"Yea" in a small voice

"Yea, I thought Mara was the only one he treats like a queen, then again I think he's treating Poppy more like a princess" Eddie added

"You do realise that we can hear you" Jerome stated with a raised brow.

"Hell, I could even here you" Joy said as she entered "If Jerome's so cute why not date him?"

"I meant cute in the puppy way!" Nina defended

"Why does everyone link me to puppies?" the tall blonde asked with a pout

"Because you like, do that weird wide eyed thing whenever you want something" Amber informed as she walked in too, taking her seat next to Alfie "More commonly known as puppy dog eyes"

"Interesting" Jerome hummed, he was keeping an eye on his mother who looked vaguely amused but otherwise uninterested.

"What's interesting?" Mick asked as he sat down

"Oh nothing your mind can grasp" Jerome sniped only to be elbowed once again by Mara

"And who are you?" Joan asked and Mick seemed to notice her for the first time

"Mick" he answered

"Wait! Your name's not meathead?!" gasped Jerome in mock shock.

"Wow, Clarke, it must be great to carry on being a jerk even when your mother's here" Mick retorted with a sneer

"Oh yea, in my body, where the shame gland should be there's a second awesome gland instead" he quoted and Alfie high fived him

"What's that from?" Nina, ever the curious girl, asked

"How I met your mother, right?" Eddie grinned "I love Barney!"

"About time you admitted it" Patricia laughed and everyone joined in, it was almost as if Mrs Clarke wasn't there. Poppy smiled at everyone around, she couldn't believe how happy her brother was, compared to how bitter and sad he used to be.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Joan said suddenly and all conversation halted, Jerome thought his mothers' eyes looked a bit sad? Regretful? He wasn't sure if he was meant to answer and was about to when she spoke again "I can't remember the last time I saw you smile"

Last year Jerome would have sharply told her that he didn't remember ever smiling around her but he had matured some and didn't feel the childish need to prod his mother to see if it would hurt.

"So . . . I want to thank all of you, especially Mara because Jerome you might not believe this, but I do want you to be happy. Poppy as well"

"That" Jerome started after a period of silence, unsure of what he was planning on saying "Is the nicest thing you've ever said to either of us" He smiled but then a protective look steeled his features "So you better mean it. I know lying is a thing in our family but if you honestly don't give a damn about us then don't give Poppy false hope"

Mara was just a bit in awe of Jeromes' calm yet powerful voice as he seemed to reverse the role of parent and child. Everyone else watched in silence as well, Poppy had tears swimming in her eyes

"I . . . do care" Joan finally managed to say, with the slightest of tremors in her voice

"Just not as much as a mother should" Jerome finished with a wistful smile "That's good enough for me" he turned to Poppy, who was holding his hand with a death grip "What about you, Popps?"

"I'll always want a mother that cares about me, enough to keep me. But I think I've come to terms with fact that that will never be you"

Clearing her throat and regaining composure, Joan stood "Thank you" she said "Victor, would you mind taking me down to the school, I want to talk to Mr Sweet about Jerome and Poppy's grades. I think they're cheating" Victor cast a suspicious eye over the SIBUNA gang who all tried not to look too happy to hear that he was leaving the house for a little while. Except Amber who was already waving at him with a dazzling smile.

"Of course" he smiled, or at least tried.

"I'll be leaving after that, so until next time" Joan bade farewell and Poppy hugged her in sign or parting and Jerome awkwardly bit his lip before he too hugged his mother, who was now smaller than him.

"Bye Mum" he smiled

And with that she was gone. As were SIBUNA as they left to investigate their latest mystery as soon as possible.

"Anyone else exhausted?" Jerome collapsed onto the couch and Mara giggled, sitting next to him "You were very mature there, I'm proud of you"

"Yea, where's Alfie I feel the urge to do something childish and reckless"

"We should egg that scary guy's office while he's gone" Poppy smiled a Cheshire cat grin and Jerome laughed fondly, dragging Poppy onto the couch with him

"Sorry, loser but I think you've worked too hard to get into this school for us to let Victor kill you now"

Mara laughed but knew for a fact that Victor really would kill the younger Clarke

Jerome knew this better.

"Thank you for earlier" Poppy whispered "Jerome you do care, don't you, about me"

"Of course, you, Mara, Alfie and Dad . . . and Mum. The list of people I love is getting too big" He grinned and Maras' heart beat quickened

"Wait, Alfie?" she asked, it would be just her luck that her second boyfriend ever would have homosexual tendencies

"Platonically, platonically" Jerome laughed "An epic bromance is as far as we go, believe me"

"Really, because he seemed like an overprotective boyfriend today to me" Poppy teased, enjoying the wince that it brought to her brothers face far too much. She liked this Jerome, the happy Jerome that didn't need to scam or prank to have a good time. There were bright times ahead for the Clarkes, she couldn't wait to tell their dad.


End file.
